<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bean fic by hcngkcng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356445">the bean fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcngkcng/pseuds/hcngkcng'>hcngkcng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcngkcng/pseuds/hcngkcng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>frank and gerard have some bean fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the bean fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i edited this like. once and i suck at smut, so uh. that's tough.<br/>ALSO PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, I BEG YOU. AND ID LIKE TO NOT THAT I DONT HAVE A FOOD KINK. THIS WAS ALL FOR FUN AND GAMES. THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANNA FUCK YOURSELF TO. REALLY, GO AWAY IF YOURE NOT READY TO READ THIS MESS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw: mention of starving. that's about it.<br/>nothing about any of gerard and frank's relations was poetic. on stage, they put on a show for everyone to see. come one, come all to see an overly flexible man with a guitar make a singer on his knees put his head to good use. proceed to walk away while playing all of the right chords. let the singer rise and scream into a microphone. off stage, make it twice as dirty. make it scary, even. make it bloody, make it violent, and make it make it covered in stomach bile. behind closed doors, they were more than half of my chemical romance. they were friends with good taste. call it what you will, but they knew what they wanted and they enjoyed it. they learned to trust through blood, cum, and tears (the new red, white, and blue).<br/>in fact, they trusted each other so much that they allowed anything to happen with their bodies. their life was in the hands of the other and they trusted that they wouldn't throw it elsewhere.<br/>some nights were more simple than others. the experimental nights tended to be wilder. it's probably the feeling of taking risks that makes it that way. take the time gerard wanted frank to try vomiting for example. it happened about a month before three cheers came out and it started simple. nothing too bad, just frank giving gee a blow. gerard thought the younger was doing fantastic. frank thought he wasn't producing enough spit to make the blowjob enjoyable for either party. nothing was hot about a dry mouth. frank was proven incorrect about it not being enjoyable when gerard tipped his head backward and let a noise fall from his mouth. sweat dribbled into the roots of his already greasy black hair.<br/>"frank.. now," gerard warned gently.<br/>frank breathed in as deep as possible. he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little frightened. the black haired boy pulled entirely out. god save frank iero. gerard's hips snapped forward. he hit the back franks throat with as much force as possible. it sent him into a gagging fit. he repeated his actions, this time not bothering to give frank a moment to breathe. death to mercy, god has given none. that became especially apparent when frank threw up his stomach contents onto gerard. experimental nights tended to be wilder.<br/>*<br/>the tour bus smelled like dead rats. it was an extremely demanding show. shows in the u.k. always seemed to be worse than shows in canada or the u.s.. (“the u.k. wants us dead, i think,” mikey had joked.) ray was already washing himself off via the sink and three in one body wash. mikey was half asleep in his bunk. gerard and frank were in the kitchen. the drummer was nowhere to be found.<br/>"i think.." frank paused. "i think i want to try something new."<br/>the other male's choked on his coffee. he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, but it was pretty damn close to being that way. it wasn't the fact that he didn't want to try something, it was the fact that most of all of his band mates were on the bus with them. it was a risk they shouldn't take.<br/>"we can't, you know that."<br/>"gerard, they don't have to know."<br/>“no,” gerard said. his voice was barely above a whisper. “imagine if ray caught us.”<br/>frank looked thoroughly disappointed and disgusted. he wasn't going to beg for it. he walked away with his head down. gerard just rubbed his temples, his whole body tensing. seeing frank look so dejected felt wrong.<br/>"fine," gerard grumbled from across the bus after some time. "fine."<br/>frank's eyes were the size of the moon.<br/>"really?"<br/>gerard scoffed. he hated what frank did to him.<br/>"yes, really. but you'd be wrong if you, uh, if you thought we were gonna do it here."<br/>frank tilted his head to the side. his brows were threaded into one line. the mid section of his hair fell farther to the right.<br/>"oh?"<br/>"motel," was the only word gerard spoke.<br/>he reached for his wallet that was on the pathetic excuse of a counter. he shoved it in his back pocket.<br/>"who's going to take us?"<br/>frank earned a glare that had 'you can't be serious right now' written all over it.<br/>"we're walking, frank."<br/>"oh."<br/>frank sniffed. he was nearly mindless around gerard. that became gee's favorite little nickname to call him when they were in the mood for nicknames. gerard grabbed his cigarettes that had a lighter already stuck in the box. he stepped outside. smoking was almost his worst habit, excluding his alcohol and drug problem. he cringed at the thought of his blackened lungs not being able to properly function. he felt a little better when he learned about the statistics of addiction and how likely it was for him to become an addict since his mother was. he figured it wasn't his fault. he was learning to live with the fact anyway. he messed up by smoking his first one and he wondered daily when he would smoke his last. the possibility of lung cancer wasn't pretty.<br/>frank took this as an open invitation to get his materials. he took a can of baked beans from the broken chestnut cabinet (ray accidentally tore the cabinet door off) and placed it in his hoodie. he inhaled sharply once he realized his condoms were in his bunk. he paced to the other side of the bus to avoid<br/>a.) being noticed by anyone<br/>and<br/>b.) any arguments.<br/>he slowly lifted his pillow and took a condom from the many ones he had. that went into the hoodie as well. he wanted to try something texturally different and see where it went from there. frank had read about it in some magazine based solely off of low-level misogyny and the glorification of girls who starved themselves to be seen as pretty.<br/>"you coming or should we wait 'til tomorrow?" gee asked, smiling in a menacing way.<br/>"i'm coming, i'm coming," frank replied, voice low. he was stuck wondering how long gerard had been inside.<br/>the shorter walked up to gerard and looked down. he tapped his foot on the group before pushing past his friend. he wasn't excatly as eager as he was at the start. he stepped outside and immediately took in his surroundings. a few street lights, a few run down buildings, and a guy in boot cut jeans. the sun had nearly set all the way. frank was a nighttime type of guy.<br/>frank looked down and waited for gerard to come out of the bus. he figured he was just inside telling everyone he was going somewhere.<br/>"alright!" gerard exclaimed. he stepped out of the bus and slammed the door. "let's just go."<br/>frank looked down. they must have argued about something. he knew it was best to keep quiet.<br/>***<br/>"just one night, please,” gerard asked with what politeness he could muster.         <br/>the person at the front desk simply nodded and made more conversation about the cost of the stay. her gum smacking made frank do everything he could to not reach over the counter and pull it out of her mouth. that included but was not limited to: digging his nails into his palms, scratching at his arms, and tapping his foot to try to drown out the noise.<br/>he felt more than happen to finally get away from her once gerard payed. their room was 10B. the key that was handed to gerard was rusty and old looking.<br/>they took the staircase instead of the dumpy elevator that was operated by the constant push of an up button. frank kept looking at the moon.  for a moment, he wondered if the moon was as lonely as he. he wondered if the moon chased something bigger but was forced to lay among stars. frank didn't know a lot about space. he was more into psychology than astronomy.<br/>"here we are," gerard chimed while grinning to an extent. he was physically incapable of fully lifting one corner of his mouth. it bothered him on the daily, taking away a tiny big of his confidence.<br/>frank stopped looking at the sky and jerked his head toward the door.<br/>"fuck!" frank shouted as the can of beans fell onto his toe.<br/>he pressed his lips together, grunting in pain. gerard looked at frank with wide eyes.<br/>"are you wanting to do something with those beans?" gerard asked, coming back outside.<br/>he looked from the beans, to frank, to the beans again, and right back to frank.<br/>"yes! yes, gerard! please, just.. please, oh.. take them inside, take them."<br/>gerard did as he was asked and sat on the bed. he decided frank could suck it up and walk inside without sobbing, which he did a good two minutes later.<br/>"when i tell you that hurt-"<br/>"don't talk to me about hurt."<br/>gerard pointed to his stomach. he had a scar there as a not-so-friendly reminder of the first time they tried knife play. frank didn't know what he was doing at all. the end result was a knife half an inch deep in his stomach and gerard screaming bloody murder. luckily, the knife didn't hit anywhere vital and gerard got out of it with stitches and a dr. pepper. the best part though? they still trusted each other after. though they didn't fuck for about two months. gerard refused to talk to frank.<br/>frank sighed. he didn't like this room. he was pretty sure he saw an insulin needle under the dresser and a cockroach on the wall. scratch the general dislike, frank hated this room. but who was he to complain? he was about to get what he wanted.<br/>"could we maybe," frank scratched his nose. "could we start?"<br/>frank pulled the condom from his hoodie pocket.<br/>"i don't know what you're wanting me to do with this, frank."<br/>"fill it."<br/>gerard hummed. he hesitantly tore the condom open while frank took his grey striped hoodie off. it took every bit of his strength to open the beans and pour them into the rubber. frank continued to undress himself entirely.<br/>"are you sure you wanna do this?" the older asked, tying it off. he had his worries.<br/>"positive. promise."<br/>frank sucked on his index finger. gerard watched him closely, inspecting the way he wrapped his lips around it and pulled out slowly. a string of spit connected from his finger to his mouth but broke once he reached behind himself.<br/>gerard felt like he was looking at something heaven sent. he adored the way his face scrunched up the tiniest bit from pleasure. he adored the way he let out little hums that were somewhere between desperate for something more than two fingers but never wanting to stop. if there was a god, it was frank anthony iero, jr.<br/>“i think i'm ready, gerard.”<br/>that sentence caught gerard off guard. he was almost in a trance from watching frank.<br/>he picked the bean condom up and positioned it properly. frank gave him the nod. slowly but surely, he pushed the condom inside of frank. frank clenched around it tightly.<br/>“you can't do that, it'll break.”<br/>the smaller male couldn't respond. he instead resorted to moaning. the bean condom was pulled out of him. back in it went. frank absentmindedly clenched around it again.<br/>“frank, st-”<br/>squelch.<br/>the condom busted from the front end. the contents of it spilled into the orifice.<br/>“oh god!” frank gasped. “this wasn't supposed to happen!”<br/>gerard closed his eyes tightly. his supposed god had beans in his asshole.<br/>“i know, frank. i know it wasn't.”<br/>“get it out of me!”<br/>the shorter male felt himself burning from the inside. gee pulled the condom out. there was one bean inside of it and the tiniest bit of baked bean sauce. it took everything in gerard to not think about how uncomfortable the current stance of his friend must have been.<br/>“we have to get these beans out. gerard, i won't be able to walk to the toilet. i'm fucked, call an ambulance!”<br/>gerard snickered whilst looking around for a trash bin. he instead found a suspicious looking baggy next to a coat hanger on the floor by the closet. the closet itself was decorated with a mirror on the left door. gerard looked at his face. he was more pale than he looked in his stage makeup.<br/>“gee, i have beans in me! please help me! you.. you have to.. you have to um..”<br/>“no, you aren't saying what i think you are. i refuse to believe you are.”<br/>“i am, i need it. we have no choice, man. please.”<br/>at this point, gerard successfully recognized his main two options. he could either leave frank to get a trash can from the front (if they even had one. what a waste of time it would be if they didn't!) or he could fix the problem with his mouth.<br/>“i.. alright. alright, but we're having a long talk after this, alright?”<br/>frank nodded frantically. he would agree to anything just to get himself fixed.<br/>“sit,” gerard said while laying down.<br/>frank gulped in response. thought be had every right to complain now, he didn't. oh, god.<br/>“let go.”<br/>frank let go, allowing gravity to work its wonders. gerard gagged on the beans, confused as to whether he should swallow them or not. on second thought, he didn't have a choice. frank was already producing more beans<br/>he swallowed it all, cringing like he did when he thought about his smoker lungs.<br/>frank was panting as he climbed off gerard. gerard was attempting to mentally collect himself.<br/>“oh god, i'm gonna-”<br/>gerard ran to the bathroom and threw up in the shower. the sight of the shower made his retching worse. clumps of black hair were stuck to the walls. there was a questionable stain somewhere close to it. gerard ruined his black shirt with vomit. oh, fuck baked beans.<br/>“we aren't doing this food thing again,” gerard said angrily.<br/>frank nodded with his head down. he didn't want to do it again anyways.<br/>“another thing. i don't think we're gonna be fucking for a while now.”<br/>frank's eyes darted upward to meet the other's. he couldn't say no.<br/>“i'm so sorry.”<br/>“it's fine. look, let's just stay here for the night. everyone will be here in the morning, i bet. they were pissed at me for us wanting to go, but they know where we are. it's too late to walk back anyways. why don't you take a shower first. i bet you're hurting and i'm sure it isn't pleasant.”<br/>“i- okay.”<br/>frank walked off to the bathroom, leaving gerard waiting. there was more lecturing to be done, but the least gerard could do was let frank wash the juices out of himself first.<br/>gerard held the half empty can of beans in his hands. at that moment, he realized that they were cajun baked beans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>